


Love Today

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, POV Enjolras, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Enjolras pretends he doesn’t care about the curly haired stranger who waits for the same bus he does.Or five times Enjolras waited for Grantaire and one time Grantaire waited for him.
Relationships: (background), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: From lyric prompts





	Love Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinkingshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkingshipper/gifts).



> Message: ‘Cause I wrote this while listening to your playlist. And also because you wrote an amazing fic <3  
> Hope you don’t mind my writing :)
> 
> General note: I gobbled up an entire k-drama in one day so if my English is collapsing at any point... here's the reason xd

1.

It was six in the morning. Too early for anyone to be casually walking down the street. Strangely enough it was this type of atmosphere which made Enjolras appreciate life. There were hardly any cars, no loud noises, and the smell of fresh air. The early morning made nothing burden his thoughts either; his head felt light.

He sniffed as he wiped his nose. Damn cold. As far as he was aware, his immune system was so weak, it was rare to not have some kind of illness. So perhaps his head feeling light was due to him being ill. His friends had always told him his conclusions were always wrong and that misinterpretation was written in his DNA.

Anyway, he pressed ‘shuffle’ on his phone as he put on his headphones. As the beats introduced themselves he began nodding to them. He looked out to see when the bus would show up. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a man hurriedly run towards his bus stop and huff in an exaggerated manner. Since he made it in time, he leaned over, his hands above his knees, as he tried to catch his breath.

The fact that the man was oddly exaggerative in his movements made Enjolras choke in a laughter. As his music was blaring, he was unsure if he made any audible sound, but nevertheless the man looked up and met his eyeline. A smile grew on his face and, embarrassed, Enjolras gave out a polite smile and actively looked away from him.

There was a sixth sense feeling that the stranger was still watching him. Enjolras tried to blink heavily to erase the thought but it was louder than the music. He sighed. What was a bit of a glance going to do anyway? So, he took a quick look at the stranger. Logically, the man wasn’t looking back at him. Enjolras’ heartbeats slowed down.  
Then the man looked at him again, surprised Enjolras was staring at him. Awkwardly, the man smiled again and gave a short wave in which Enjolras responded by pretending he was checking when the bus was coming.

He swore under his breath, or maybe out loud; either way he couldn’t hear his own voice. In fact he didn’t want to hear anything at all after that embarrassing moment. Hence he turned the volume up to max and avoided even remotely facing the direction of where the stranger was standing.

When his bus arrived, Enjolras was terrified that it was the same bus the stranger was waiting for. With heat rising up to his cheeks, Enjolras made sure he was sitting as far away from him as he could.

2.

It was six o’clock as usual and Enjolras was checking his watch repeatedly while he waited for his bus. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why he was fixated on time. The closest he got to cracking the case was that the bus was slightly late yesterday which caused him to share an awkward moment with the certain stranger. Just from thinking about him made Enjolras shake his head to snap himself out of the thought.

To drown out his thoughts he put on his headphones. This time it wasn’t because of his love for music but because he genuinely wanted to think about anything else. And if that meant forcing it out of his mind, music was definitely going to help him.  
Unfortunately his eyes didn’t receive the same command as he was able to spot the man running, again, to the bus stop. Enjolras checked his watch. Still early. He watched the enigmatic man, confused in why he would have had to run to get to the bus stop in the first place. He was aware one could walk, no?

It was then he realised the stranger was holding a phone. After catching his breath, he pressed the phone to his ear and talked loudly, the steam from his mouth being visible- it looked warm.

Now, there was a dilemma here. He didn’t want to be intrusive and eavesdrop, but then again, if he never mentioned it to anyone, it was like he had never heard it in the first place. He pulled out his phone. He froze in place. Why did he want to hear what the man was saying anyway?  
Hesitantly, he pressed the pause button.

“... Yeah, I know ‘Ponine’. I’ll get there as soon as I can. Uh-huh. Yeah, I mean there’s a hot guy here I can gawk at but-- Yeah- oh. Did I mention him before? No way. Really? Okay, okay…. Uh-huh, don’t worry, Gav’s safe.”

Panicking, Enjolras quickly pressed the play button again. He made sure he never made eye contact with him. He labelled himself as stupid in thinking listening to a private conversation would have been useful in any way whatsoever.

Then a certain sentence echoed in his mind _’I mean there’s a hot guy here I can gawk at’_. Before he could decode what the obvious sentence was referring to, their bus arrived in time for once. Enjolras got onto the bus, far behind the stranger, red colouring his cheeks.

3.

At this point there was an expectation the curly-haired stranger would eventually arrive at the bus stop out-of-breath. It had been that way for two weeks now. Not that Enjolras counted the days or anything. For him, it was more of an entertainment. Although he could not explain why this was so.

He checked the time again. It was almost six. Today, he was nervous because this time he brought earphones. Headphones were used to keep his ears warm in the cold weather, but lately he was feeling warm in the morning. Naturally he blamed global warming and not anything else. This also caused his face to feel exposed, thus more vulnerable. He supposed it was because he was so used to wearing headphones, it felt strange to switch.

For once, the man _jogged_ to the bus stop. It was because of this he wasn’t out of breath. The man seemed to be surprised by this and placed his hand on his chest. Happily, he spinned around until he caught Enjolras staring at him again. The latter didn’t look away. Nor did the prior. “I must be getting healthier. I’m not out of breath for the first time in,” His eyes rolled up as if he was actually counting the days, “Forever!”

The man walked quickly next to Enjolras, facing the same direction. Honestly Enjolras could not figure out what he was thinking but thought it would be rude not to reply so he took out his right earbud to hear him better and said, “I think it’s because you jogged here rather than running.”  
The man’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, “You noticed?”  
“How could I _not_ notice, uh…”  
“Grantaire! My name’s Grantaire.”  
“Oh. Okay, Grantaire, you always run over here and you’re really exaggerative as you do it. Even a blind person can sense your presence.”  
Grantaire found his speech funny and chuckled deeply and as he laughed their shoulders brushed. Enjolras cleared his throat due to his discomfort. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to lean towards the man- it was more so no one had been willingly near him so he felt awkward about it.

“What are you listening to?” Grantaire asked.  
“What?”  
“You think I don’t notice you either? I do so.” He nodded, “And it’s been bugging me- what are you listening to? Classical music?” He gasped, “Rock?”  
Enjolras shook his head as he offered his earphones.  
Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows and only took one of the earbuds so they could share and listen to the same music.  
Enjolras nervously put the earbud into his ear. 

“Huh. Pop. Out of my million guesses, I wouldn’t have thought you were normal.”  
“What?” Enjolras jokingly nudged him but Grantaire was surprisingly built and resisted it quite easily. 

Instead, their shoulders remained touching the entire wait. Enjolras wanted to drown in heat. Nothing made sense in his head anymore. Even when the bus arrived he gave a delayed reaction since his thoughts were so wrapped around the man who stood next to him. There was even a small part of him which was jealous that Grantaire didn’t feel the same way and was just naturally social and oblivious.

4.

It was six on the dot. Enjolras began tapping his foot in nervousness. For a while now he had been meeting the same man and chatting with him. It usually began five minutes before six and lasted until whenever their bus decided to arrive. But Grantaire had not shown up and the bus could arrive at any time.

He nervously checked his watch then his phone then the bus schedule. Two minutes sluggishly passed and Enjolras grew weary of his ritualistic behaviour. He began to sweat. What if anything happened to him?

The bus arrived at the correct time. Enjolras hit his tongue. His mind knew he was supposed to get on the bus but his legs didn’t move. Instead, he watched the bus leave.

He checked his phone again until he heard Grantaire chase after the bus to no avail. Surprisingly, he shouted insults out loud and when he turned around, completely froze as he saw Enjolras watching him with his wide eyes.  
“Hey,” He elongated his vowel, “I thought the bus would stop for me.”  
“There’s another one in ten minutes.” He tried to assure him.  
Sighing, Grantaire stood next to him again. “I know… I thought you were on the bus.” He then bit his lip. Nervously, he looked up at Enjolras who couldn’t contain his laugh.  
“Is that why you were swearing?”  
“No, no. Well,” He cocked his head, “Actually, I’m supposed to visit my friend. She’s gonna be hella angry that I’m late.”  
“It’s only a ten minute difference.”  
“It’s a formal event. A judge and all.”  
Enjolras was lost at this point.

“But,” He sighed, then muttered the last words, “Thank you for waiting for me.”  
Blushing hard and not knowing how to reply, Enjolras simply handed one of his earbuds and Grantaire naturally took it. “There’s no music.”  
“I’m turning it on right now.”  
He nudged Enjolras. “Dude, were you not listening while you were waiting for me?”  
“I was waiting for the bus.”  
“Then why didn’t you get on?”  
“I was late.”  
It was now Grantaire’s turn to laugh. As if Enjolras could ever be late… Funny concept.

5.

Again, Grantaire was late. Enjolras tapped his foot up to the point his ankle ached but he couldn’t help it- it was uncontrollable. Just like his thoughts of him and his curly hair and his warm black eyes and the wide grin he wore all the time.

Enjolras watched the second bus pass him by. There was no way he could be this late.

Scanning the area, the street was as empty as ever and Enjolras sighed heavily. He promised himself by the time the next bus comes, he would get on it. It was definitely not as if Enjolras was dependent on the other man. So if Grantaire missed him, maybe he shouldn’t be so goddamn tardy.

Another ten minute interval passed and Enjolras hesitantly stepped on the bus. Looking out of the window of the vehicle, in one last attempt, he searched for Grantaire. He wasn’t there. Then a thought washed over him. Maybe he didn’t have to go to the bus anymore for whatever the reason. 

Then Enjolras had to wait again all by himself. He shivered. It was cold again.

+1

It had been a week since he had last seen Grantaire. Unrelated, he was sick. Even though his body was on fire, he was still thinking about him. He wanted to scream into his pillow.  
Tiredly, he slid out of his bed and crawled towards his medicine cabinet. Exhausted, he pulled out a pill and dry swallowed it. He coughed and nodded, deluding himself he was healthy enough to go outside.

Dragging his feet, he walked outside. The cold morning air snapped him out of his tiredness and he managed to not walk like a drunk man.

As the bus stop appeared to his view, he straightened his back and his walking pace increased, surprised. There was a figure there. And as he was able to see clearly, he saw Grantaire walking nervously in a circle.  
Enjolras rushed as quickly as he could in his condition, “Grantaire?” He faintly called out.  
He swiftly turned to see Enjolras. “Oh, hi,” Then he saw how ill Enjolras was and repeated but in a different tone, “Oh, hi.”  
“Grantaire, where did y-- What are you doing here?”  
Without fearing he would catch anything, Grantaire wrapped his arms around him to balance him, “I was waiting for you, but dear god you’re hot.” He pressed his hand on his forehead. “I don’t think you should be outside. I think you should call your workplace, tell them you’re sick.”  
Enjolras scoffed, “I never miss work.”  
“Well you are now.” Swiftly, he took out Enjolras’ phone from his pocket and tried to unlock it.  
Enjolras sniffed, “Okay, okay, I get it. Give me it. I’ll go home.” 

Enjolras sighed as he turned his direction. For a person who was described by his friends as stubborn, he sure did listen to Grantaire's orders with no resistance. Grantaire rushed to his side, sincerity in his voice, “I’m going to walk with you.”  
“What? Why? You’re going to miss your bus- I don’t live ten minutes away.”  
Grantaire laughed as he shook his head, “I don’t need to go to the bus anymore. My friend finally won custody over her brother and I was just supporting her. All of last week has been hectic. But I’m here now.” His eyes were wide with assurance.  
“So… Why are you here?”  
He smiled widely, “To see you, dummy.”

They walked back home together.


End file.
